


Last

by rapono



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, being spared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: This was it. Nea was the last one standing, all other survivors devoured by the entity. And now, she'd made a mistake.So why hadn't she been struck down yet?





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil thing while I work on bigger stuff. I needed some fluff.

Nea had fucked up. In her desperation to quickly turn a corner, she’d ran into a dead end. Red filled her vision as she turned to face her pursuer, her arm still gripping her bleeding midsection.

The Wraith loomed over her, standing in her only exit, trapping her. He hadn’t struck her down yet, instead just watching his cornered prey. Maybe he waited for her to beg, or desperately try to force her way past him. 

Nea had no such plans.

“Come on, just get it over with. I’m the last one. Just hit me.”

She didn’t really want to get hit, she hated the pain. But she didn’t want to delay it, rather quickly get the pain over with then drag it on, especially since she was already wounded and aching.

Yet, the Wraith did not raise his bloodied weapon. Instead, he took a few steps away, making space for leave.

What?

“What are you doing?” Her voice crackled slightly with nervous confusion.

Yet, the Wraith said nothing, he simply glanced at the opening before turning back at her. Nea just stood there, confused, uncertain, many questions racing through her mind. 

So with hesitation, she left the dead end. Nea watched the Wraith as she made cautious steps out, looking for signs of sudden aggression. Maybe he just wanted to chase her a bit longer, feel the thrill the hunt. 

But no such hostility came from him. He simply watched her, his glowing white eyes unblinking.

“What do you want from me?” 

But as usual no words came from the Killer. Nea sighed. As she turned to leave however, her arm was grabbed with a gentle suddenness, the Wraith stopping her. 

Nea froze, fearful of the killer's unknown motive. Yet oddly, he remained strangely non-violent, and slowly began to tug her in another direction. Feeling like she had no other choice, the graffiti artist followed.

She was led to a broken hook, the one where Feng had been picked up by the entity, the hook itself laying in the dead grass. The Wraith had been adamant on taking her down, she'd mocked and looped him for a little too long, her choice of flashy bright red attire making it impossible for her to lose him.

She'd probably said “gg ez" in her last dying breath.

That didn’t answer the question of why they were here. 

The Wraith let go of her arm to grab something on the ground. As she caught a flash of red, Nea remembered. Feng had found a medkit in a chest. Said medkit was now being shown to her by the killer.

“…huh?”

The Wraith wanted to… heal her?

He motioned for her to sit, which she obliged, before cracking open the kit. He seemed both strangely familiar yet unfamiliar with its contents, as if he knew what most of it was, but hadn't seen it in a long time. The killer dug through the supplies, before pulling out a roll a gauze, a cloth, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

The glowing eyes turned back to her, as if he expected something from her. He glanced at her midsection, before gazing into her eyes one again.

“Oh right, sorry.”

Nea pulled up her tank halfway, revealing a large bleeding wound across her back and into her side. The Wraith moved behind her, taking a seat himself before he went to work.

The Wraith was oddly gentle with his efforts, the gash still stinging and burning as the wound as cleaned. It was slower, gentler, done with more care than usual. Nea was used to rushed patch-ups, especially when time was against her.

This was, nice.

Before she knew it, long strong hands lightly grazed her middle, as otherwise was wrapped around her, comfortably yet firmly layering over the wounds.

And then, relief.

She’d been healed, patched up by the one who had carved the gash into her flesh. It felt wrong, the one who was supposed to kill her was now helping her live.

The Wraith got up from the ground, but Nea didn’t. She remained seated and the dirt and dying grass, a hand on her bandages.

“Why?”

He'd moved infront of her, towering over her. He cocked his head at the question, as if he didn’t understand.

“Why are you helping me?”

No vocal response as usual, but this time, there was a reply. A smile. The Wraith simply smiled, before extending his hand down towards her, often to help her off the ground.

A single chuckle escaped her lips.

Nea took his hand.

After he pulled her up, he didn’t let go, leaving Nea awkwardly holding hands with the killer. Not that there was anyone left to see it, but, she didn’t pull away. He seemed once again adamant on taking her somewhere, so with no reason to go elsewhere, she once again followed his lead.

It wasn’t long before the hum of the hatch reached her eardrums.

He, he was letting her escape.

Once the oozing square of void was in sight, the Wraith let go of her hand, taking a few steps back. He now simply stood there, waiting for Nea to take the plunge, a safe enough distance away to not make her fear him snatching her out of it.

Nea took a few steps towards it, then stopped. She looked back at the killer.

She’d hear rumors of such sitations happening. Killers having mercy on the last man standing, often the case being the killer dropping them by the hatch, instead of hooking them.

However, the Wraith had taken extra care of her, even going as far as to bandage the very wounds he had made. He could've simply guided her to the hatch, knowing her wounds would heal once she’d escaped. But no, he'd gone the extra mile, assuring she was all patched up before she went on her way.

Nea turned away from the hatch and ran towards the Wraith. Arms extended, she wrapped them around him as soon as she reached him, hugging him tightly. The Wraith returned the embrace, long and strong arms curling around the much smaller survivor. 

It was nice, comforting, Nea feeling oddly safe in the killer's embrace. She'd been blessed, that during this deadly game of cat and mouse, the cat decided to have mercy on the mouse.

“Thank you.”

And so she stayed in the embrace for likely too long, but she didn’t care. She wanted to enjoy this gem in this hellscape while she still could.

She almost swore she heard the Wraith say “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to killers who give the last survivor hatch. I love ya dudes. 
> 
> Also once again included a little easter egg in reference to a friend. Ya know who ya are, you untrustworthy beacon of salt. ;)


End file.
